legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
King Tut's Cobra Staff
|Row 3 title = Team |Row 3 info = Purple Parrots |Row 4 title = Winning Contestants |Row 4 info = Eusenia & David |Row 5 title = Artifact Location |Row 5 info = The Tomb of the Ancient Kings |Row 6 title = Pendants of Life |Row 6 info = 1½ |Row 7 title = Temple Layout |Row 7 info = VIII |Row 8 title = Previous Episode |Row 8 info = The Pendant of Kamehameha (Broadcast Order) Alexander and the Gordian Knot (Production Order) |Row 9 title = Next Episode |Row 9 info = The Stone Marker of Leif Erikson (Broadcast Order) The Dragon Lady and the Blue Pearl (Production Order) }} King Tut's Cobra Staff is the 32nd episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 12th episode to air. The moat required the first players to climb across using the knotted ropes overhead, then toss inner tubes across the moat for the second players, who would pull themselves across the water using the rope the inner tubes are attached to. The Red Jaguars were across first, and the Blue Barracudas placed second just a moment later. It took a little longer for the Purple Parrots to get across and hit their gong, and after that it was a bit more of a wait for the fourth team. After a bit of struggling, the Silver Snakes crawled out of the moat and placed fourth, ending the round. One of the most famous archaeologists who ever lived was Howard Carter. When he opened the door to the tomb of King Tutankhamun, there was a warning above the entrance. Those who disturb the King's resting place shall die. Inside, he saw a room filled with golden objects and a solid gold coffin worth over a million dollars. The mummy in the coffin wore a gold mask covered with turquoise and jewels. Carter's men began to remove the priceless objects from the tomb and the curse took effect immediately. One man got an infected mosquito bite and died within six weeks. Another contracted a cold and died of pneumonia. Some say that the curse is brought on by Carter, but according to legend, it was brought on by a worker who stole King Tut's cobra staff. The Purple Parrots are 13-year-old Eusenia, who reads horror stories, and 11-year-old David, who collects comic books (his favorite being Spider-Man 2099). The Blue Barracudas are 13-year-old Joe, who is usually lazy, and 12-year-old Stacy, who also reads horror stores. Build the Pyramid (Climbing Wall) In the first game, Joe and Eusenia had to race to attach five stones to the top of a wall, simulating a little bit of work on the pyramids. Although Joe started off stronger, he had an increasingly harder time scaling the wall, letting Eusenia steadily chug ahead. At the end of 60 seconds, Eusenia had three bricks in place to Joe's two, so the Purple Parrots won the first half Pendant of the day. Tomb of Ramses (Dragon Tunnel) The second game was a race to clear a tomb entrance several times. The players had to roll a boulder through their tunnels three times (down, back and down again). Neither player finished within the time limit, however, but Stacy had gone through the tunnel twice within the 60 seconds, while David only made it through once and was working his way back— the boulder seemed to get stuck, as he did not push hard enough. Regardless, Stacy was further along and won the half Pendant of the Life for the Blue Barracudas, tying the score with a half Pendant each. Mummy Wrap (Body Wrap) The third game involved the players transferring linen from one body to the other and back, wrapping each other up like mummies. The game was over very fast, as the Purple Parrots completed the transfer from Eusenia to David and back in just nineteen seconds, winning the full Pendant for themselves. As a result, they won the Temple Games with one-and-a-half Pendants to the Blue Barracudas' half. Eusenia began in the Room of the Royal Gongs, where she tried looking for an actuator rather than hitting a gong at first. Shortly after, she made it across the Troubled Bridge and into the Observatory. The door took a while to open after she spun the celestial lights, but once it did, Eusenia went down into the Heart Room, where the first Temple Guard caught her with 2:18 on the clock. She handed over her Pendant and then continued down into the Throne Room without trying the Treasure Room door. Once in the Throne Room, however, Eusenia had no idea where to go next since no doors opened. She tried going back into the Wheel Room, but the rock slab blocked her path. She finally decided to head back into the Heart Room, where she stalled a bit before going into the Treasure Room and then the Shrine of the Silver Monkey, where a second Temple Guard took her out with 1:35 to go. Although David passed up the half Pendant on the Treasure Room/Shrine actuator (which he fortunately did not need), he made good time putting the monkey together and knew he only needed to get in the elevator in the Room of Three Torches. The elevator took a while to get started, so David only had about eight seconds left once the bucket stopped in the Well. He smashed through the rock wall and grabbed the Cobra Staff with three seconds left; time expired before he could set foot in the Holes of Python. King Tut's Cobra Staff Part 1 King Tut's Cobra Staff Part 2 * This was the last episode where an artifact was hidden in the Tomb of the Ancient Kings. ** Subsequently, this was the last time an artifact in that room space was even touched as every attempt afterwards resulted in time expiring or being captured by the guards. * This was the first time that a team of Purple Parrots defeated a team of Blue Barracudas in the Temple Games to compete in the Temple Run. * This was the second of two episodes in Season 1 where the Purple Parrots would go to Olmec's Temple. * This was the first of three episodes where a team of Purple Parrots attempted to retrieve an artifact placed in the Golden Doors Room. * This was first time that a member of the Purple Parrots managed to grab the artifact before time expired. However, they did not score a grand prize win until well into Season 2. * This was the only episode where a member of the Purple Parrots grabbed an artifact placed on the bottom floor. * This was only the episode where a team of Purple Parrots who competed in the Temple Run with 1½ pendants and they was able to grab the artifact before time expired. * During the credits, you can see the final guard in the Cave of Sighs. * The Orange Iguanas and Green Monkeys later appeared in Robin Hood and Marian's Ladder, wearing the same team colors. * This was the first episode to air where a team of Purple Parrots competed in the Temple Run. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Layout VIII Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Golden Doors Room Category:Red/Blue/Purple/Silver Category:Blue Barracudas vs. Purple Parrots Category:Purple Parrots Category:1½ Pendants Category:Female Going First Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Artifact Reached Category:Ran out of Time Category:Half Pendants in the Treasury Category:Half Pendant Not Acquired Category:Episodes That Were Dubbed in Spanish Category:Episodes That Retained Original Prize Plugs Category:Episodes with Confirmed Half Pendant Locations Category:Two Guards Encountered